


Shy Crush

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Knockout Knows, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Crush, Voss is Scary when He Wants to Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Reaper finds himself in a bit of a situation.





	Shy Crush

Reaper's eyes flickered open to find himself in a medbay with Knockout standing over him, checking his vitals. "Kn..." Reaper mumbles, catching Knockout's attention who looked down at him. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living sir." Knockout says as he smiled at him. "I see a bacta tank and some Jedi healing did wonders, yeah?".

"Sella?" Reapers asks as memories started to flood back from what happened beforehand, before he woke up here.

"She's fine, kinda dozing in the chair next to you." Knockout says as he nod towards the right causing Reaper to turn his head to find her doing just as Knockout had said. "Voss drugged her tea.".

"Voss?" That was more Knockout's MO to get pesky troopers or Jedi to sleep, not the mystic weirdo's.

"Turns out that when he's exhausted or pissed off, he doesn't put u with anybody's  _osik."_ Knockout responds as he checked his datapad, chuckling slightly. "By the way, we get you have a crush on her but please avoid trying to protect her from shrapnel and explosions, alright? She's a Dathomirian witch and  Jedi, quite capable of kicking all our  _shebs_ and walking away from stuff with barely a scratch.".

"Noted...ow..." Reaper mumbles as he felt pain flair up his abdomen. "And I don't have a....".

"I served under Commander Bly before being transferred to your unit, moron. I know when a clone is pining after a Jedi looks like." Knockout waved his free hand in dismissal and turned to walk off. "You're no use to us dead so no martyr crud. Tell Sparky to keep up her healing when she comes to.".

"He's right." Reaper jumped slightly and winced as the action irritated his ribs as he looked back at Jysella who was groggily awake, rubbing at her icy blue eyes. "I need my commander, just like Aayla needs Commander Bly or Kenobi needs Commander Cody.".

Reaper nod. "Understood, General." Reaper responds quietly, which caused Jysella to take his hand and squeeze it. "Ah, how much of that did you hear?".

All she did was smile at him. Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes: 
> 
> \- Originally part of Clone Appreciation week.


End file.
